Always My Angel
by sball6
Summary: Alex watches as his baby girl grows up.  This is a songfic based on the song "Always Be My Angel" by Jake Owen.


_**This is the first songfic that I have ever written. The song is "Always Be My Angel" by Jake Owen. The lyrics are in bold italics. Disclaimer: I do not own Alex or the song. I hope you enjoy!**_

**Always My Angel**

"Alex! Can you help me get Bethany ready?" Alex walked into the small girl's room to see his wife of 5 years putting his daughter's hair into a ponytail.

"What do you need me to do Marissa?" He asked kissing his wife's cheek.

"Grab her good shoes, the white ones, from the closet and put them on. I have to finish my make-up before we go to your mom and dad's for Easter dinner."

"I'm thinking you don't need any make-up, but I'll help out anyway."

"Thanks babe." She walked out of the room. Alex watched the love of his life walk out of the room before heading to the closet. He grabbed the shoes and walked over to his 4 year old daughter's bed. He bent down and slipped the shoes on her feet. She stood up and smoothed out her dress.

"You look pretty angel." The girl smiled a big toothless grin at him.

_**There's a little girl with blue eyes, staring up at me. With her hair up in a ponytail, Sunday shoes on her feet. When I look down at her pretty smile I feel just like a child. And it's moments like this every day makes life all worthwhile. **_

_**And I know that there's angels on this Earth. I believe a little more each time that I look at her. And no one else could ever make me feel this way. She will always be my angel, even when she flies away.**_

"Are you going to give her your car key?" Marissa asked as Bethany ran up the stairs to get ready for her first date. He couldn't believe how fast she was growing up.

"She's growing up so fast Marissa. How can my little angel already be going on her first date?"

"You'll get used to it Alex."

"I doubt that, but thanks for trying." She kissed him on the cheek before hearing Bethany call her from the top of the stairs. "Don't let her dress like you did when you were her age. We don't need any guys like me hanging around."

"You know she's exactly like me Alex. Just deal with it." Marissa smirked as she ran up the stairs. Alex sat down on the couch and picked up a picture Marissa had taken of him and Bethany driving his car at her mom and dad's farm just outside of Detroit when Bethany was 6 years old. She always used to sit on his lap and steer the car. Now 10 years later and she was going out on her own.

"Daddy…" he looked up from the picture to see his 16 year old daughter looking at him and smiling.

"You look beautiful angel." He said handing her the car key. She turned to walk out the door and he felt the tears welling.

_**Now there's a teenage girl that's leaving to go out on her first date. And as I hand her over my car key I think back to yesterday, to that little girl that use to sit on my lap and drive. And as she walked out of that front door the tears rolled out of my eyes.**_

_**And I know that there's angels on this Earth. I believe a little more each time that I look at her. And no one else could ever make me feel this way. She will always be my angel, even when she flies away.**_

"Our baby girl is all grown-up now Alex. I can't believe she graduates in less than 2 hours."

"Me either. I don't even know what to say to her." Marissa turned and fixed his tie.

"You don't need to say anything. She knows how proud you are."

"I don't want her to go. I don't want her to grow up."

"We have to let her fly. She'll always come back though Alex."

"I know."

"Let's go. We don't want to be late." They drove to the gym and found a few seats for themselves and their parents. The ceremony was just about to start when he turned around and saw Bethany looking at him.

"You look gorgeous angel." He mouthed as they began playing "Pomp and Circumstance".

"Thank you Daddy." She mouthed back smiling.

_**Then came her graduation, we were so very proud. You could hear my heart beating over the crowd. Even though I knew this day would come, I don't know what to say. So I just took a breath and then I watched her fly away.**_

_**And I know that there's angels on this Earth. I believe a little more each time that I look at her. And no one else could ever make me feel this way. She will always be my angel, even when she flies away.**_

"Always my angel..." Marissa looked over at Alex.

"Did you say something?" She whispered. Alex shook his head.

"No, I didn't say anything." He smiled at his wife as they called Bethany up for her diploma.


End file.
